I'll Protect you
by Neko.Neko.Mu
Summary: AU: Hao survived, but ended up being a normal girl living in a certain Ainu home. What will happen if Horhoro find out that the cute simple girl is Hao?


**Neko. Neko. Mu: **_This is Horohoro x FEMHao. If you don't like then, don't read. Anyway, I had been inspired by the anime Cheeky Angel, to write a story like this, so, enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__AU: Hao survived, but ended up being a normal girl living in a certain Ainu home. What will happen if Horhoro find out that the cute simple girl is Hao?_

_**Main pairing:**__ HorohoroxHao; RenxJeanne_

_**Kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichi page desu**_

_This is just the first page of my continuing evolution of life, yeah__  
><em>

_**Daki shime tai kara nihon ashi de aruku**_

_Because I wanted to hold you, I learnt how to walk closer_

_**Hitori ja samishī kara kimi to iki suru yo**_

_Because I sometimes get lonely, I learnt how to breathe with you_

All I've heard are the constant shouts of joy after the sharp blade sliced my skin apart. The blood of my noble descent violently gushed out of body as my skin began to pale. The sight of my twin holding his sword that defeated me angered me. My own flesh and blood that runs in his body –my own descendant killed me.

However, even if those shamans could kill me, I'll be reborn after 500 years, and I'll come back to crush the Asakura family, then, I'll annihilate the humans and make this unruly world, the world of shamans!

Humans are irritating parasites, and they must be destroyed!

Even if I have to give up everything just to change this world, then I will, even if I have to crawl.

* * *

><p>The omnyouji awoke in a windy grass field, were the sky was clear as glass, and the clouds roamed freely among the wind. He stood up, noticing that the pain of his brother's attack faded away. He must be in the GS right about now.<p>

He spotted a large oak tree near him, where a young native of the patch tribe seems to watch him. He slowly crept towards the resting girl as the breeze blew on his poncho.

"Greetings," the native said as she held her staff decorated of bones and feathers "I am Iodie, the ancestor of Goldva, Perhaps you've remembered me, young Hao?" she asked politely, ignoring the scorn expression on the omnyouji's face

"Am I dead?" Hao asked, sternly "Where am I exactly?"

"You are in my personal world inside the GS itself, Asakura Hao," Iodie spoke, her black hair dancing with the wind as her beautiful ocean blue eyes twinkled with anticipation "I am here to guide you away from the dark path you are walking"

The ex-shaman frowned "I don't need any guidance, especially from someone whom I killed years ago"

"Oh Hao" Iodie sighed "It's not too late to change, it's not too late to forgive, its not too late Hao,"

"Its over" Hao spoke "I'm dead, and as I heard before I died, they were all cheering for those brats –Its all over Iodie, don't encourage me to change. I'll never forgive those humans,"

"Hao…It's not over…Yet, as I should say" Iodie began, smiling at the omnyouji's surprised expression "Let's have a wager, shall we. If you supposed to comprehend the relationship of humans and shamans, while being a normal human yourself, then, I'll reincarnate you right after you've understood and I'll let you do anything you want, but if you loose this wager, I'll strip your abilities away from you and you'll live in Hell where you belong. Is it a deal, Hao?"

The shaman only smiled evilly as he nodded, while Iodie smiled in reply. She stomped her staff on the ground, making a huge shockwave of pure furyoku. The field began to glow as Hao slowly vanished from Iodie's personal heaven.

"_Remember Hao, you only have a year…Until then, Good luck!"_

* * *

><p>"Be careful!" Horohoro shouted at friends as they departed; Ren and Jun going back to China, Chocolove going back to America; Yoh, Anna, Ryu and the others going back to Izumo, Faust to Germany, and the rest to their respective hometowns, while waiting for another announcement from the Patch tribe. He and his sister, Pirika, will be going back to Hokkaido and wait for any announcement, while doing his chores at home that he missed for years.<p>

As he arrived at his hometown, He began doing the chores he missed, while Pirika started cooking for their dinner. Kororo watched her master do his chores with ease, for he trained industriously.

"Onii-chan!" Pirika shouted, holding a wooden ladle "Can you get me more logs, please"

"Sure" his brother nodded in reply, walking to the far side of the forest where the logs are

He walked on the steep hill of the forest, were a small compartment made out of bricks stood. He opened the wooden door and took several logs, all of it placing on his broad shoulder, then, closing the door as he left. Somehow, as he was walking downhill, a log fell, and rolled to the far section of the forest.

He should be getting another log to replace the log that rolled, but since the numbers of logs are shortening, and his love for nature is so strong, he can't cut down a single tree, he chased it until he found it.

Horohoro's eyes widened in horror as the log, stopped near a beautiful injured female about her age, her shoulder bleeding violently. Instinctively, he dropped the logs, and helped the injured female, carrying her bridal style. He hurriedly ran to his own house, and dropped her on his sofa, before calling his sister dear.

"Pirika! Pirika!" Horohoro shouted as his guardian spirit floated by his side "There's an injure girl on our sofa! You've got to help her!"

The surprised blue haired girl spew the liquid soup she tasted in shock, and rushed to the injured girl, cleaning and healing her wound. After some time, Horohoro brought the girl in his own room, and rested her on his futon. The blue-haired shaman watched in curiosity as his eyes travelled on her body.

Her hair was very long, yet, so silky and shiny. Its red-violent color was odd, yet vibrant and so far the smoothest-looking locks he'd ever seen. Her skin was so pale that she looked like a doll, a very beautiful doll. Her skin is as white as snow, yet as soft as a snow flake, figuratively speaking. Her long black eyelashes matched her complexion, and her body, oh! The pervert couldn't help but bleed his nose.

Aside from her sexy appearance, Horohoro was surprised by the girl's strange appearance. He had never seen her before in his entire life, and her, being injure, means she was chased, or left here to be killed, or left to rot, near at his own home.

After some hours, it was already dinner time, and he was forced to sleep at the living room, for their patient is sleeping soundly in his room. Kororo is watching the girl, and will call them if she wakes or something happens. As the Ainu slept under the covers of the blanket, the girl's eyelids opened slowly, reflecting the moonlight with her deep blue-violet orbs.

She glanced at both sides, analyzing where she was, or why she was in this place. Then, the little spirit floated above her face, smiling at her, before leaving the room quietly. The injured girl tried to remember where she had seen a spirit like that, but her head hurt, and she stopped remembering.

Suddenly, the door slides open, and the certain blue-haired Ainu quietly entered in his own room, then, sitting beside the injured girl resting on his futon. The girl looked at him, and suddenly realized an important thing

"_**Remember Hao, you only have a year…Until then, Good luck!"**_

She almost forgot –She was transformed, or reincarnated, as a human, though, he –or she, didn't expected to be reincarnated to be the opposite gender he first became, and to make things worse, she was in the house of one of his mortal enemy, resting in his own futon. That Iodie will pay some day.

"You okay?" Horohoro asked, scratching the back of his head "What had happened to you?"

Hao went to a moment of silence, realizing if he –or she, reveals her true identity, surely she'll get killed. She suddenly thought of seven things to cover her identity, and she chooses the first one she came up with.

"I…Ran away from home…" Hao whispered, slight surprised about his new melodious voice "…Then, I went here to Hokkaido, to visit my grandmother, but I slipped on one of the cliffs, then, I fell and injured myself" Surely, only an idiot would believe that –whose human grandmother would dare to live in a hostile environment like this? And, as a local here in this environment, he should know who lives and dies here, right?

"Oh, I see" he spoke, totally believing her lie "You should be more careful out there"

'_He is an idiot'_ she thought, "I'll keep that in mind"

"If you want, I'll walk you to your grandmother's" he replied as he blushed

"Oh…Sure, I would love to!" she lied as she faked her sweet smiled _'This is going to be harder than I thought' _Hao thought _'If this fool knows my identity, I'd be done for!'_

"Hey, I'm Horohoro, an Ainu, nice to meet you," Horohoro spoke "What's your name, miss?"

"…Kimiko…" Hao spoke "Kimiko…Sakurada,"

And that was the start of Hao's life being a wanted shaman in a female human's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko. Neko. Mu:<strong>_ First chapter done. Hoped that you enjoyed reading! :D I think Hao and Horohoro was too OOC in this chapter. _

_Oh, and if you want to see the picture of FEMHao, the link is on my profile, and I didn't drew that. _


End file.
